La chaise en cachemire bleu
by MlleHeathcliff
Summary: [TRAD] Cet OS prend place juste après la dernière scène de la série. C'est seulement un peu de fluff à propos d'une chaise en cachemire bleu


Ceci est une traduction de : The Blue paisley chair écrit par SailorYue sur et AO3 (même pseudo)

**NDA** : Ok, c'est ma première fic sur good omens, je n'ai vu que la série et je suis actuellement en train d'écouter l'audio book. J'espère que ça ira.

**NDLTraductrice** : J'ai beaucoup aimé traduire ce petit texte que je trouve vraiment mignon ! D'une autrice que j'ai déjà traduite, j'espère que ce sera bien aussi (et ne pas avoir fait trop d'interprétation durant la traduction). Vous pouvez toujours aller voir l'original et me faire part de vos suggestion de correction sur la traduction (ce n'est que ma troisième dans toute ma vie). Bien à vous.

**Edit 06/09/2019** : Merci a **Elayan** pour l'aide dans la trad :)

* * *

**Le chaise en cachemire bleu**

* * *

Ils restèrent au Ritz jusqu'à la fermeture et même après, ils n'étaient pas prêt à ce que la nuit se termine. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, ils méritaient de le célébrer.

\- Tu es le bienvenu à la librairie pour un verre si tu veux ? dit Aziraphale à son ami alors qu'ils marchaient vers celle-ci.

Rampa, pour une fois, n'avait pas sa Bentley. Il lui avait dit plus tôt que, comme le reste du monde, elle était réapparue mais, exceptionnellement, il ne voulut pas prendre le véhicule pour acquis.

\- Pourquoi pas. Il est encore assez tôt, n'est-ce pas ? Rampa regarda autour de lui, ses yeux toujours protégés par ses lunettes rondes. Même la nuit il les portait car les humains ne semblaient pas bien y réagir. (Non pas qu'il se soucie de l'avis des humains. C'est juste qu'avec le temps il s'était lassé des cris.)

Poli comme toujours, Aziraphale tint la porte ouverte à Rampa pour qu'il entre en premier. C'était incroyable comment quelques jours plus tôt cet endroit avait brûlé du sol au plafond alors que, maintenant encore, elle était en aussi bonne état que quand Aziraphale l'avait ouverte.

\- Ça à l'air bien ; tout est revenu à la normal ici ? demanda Rampa en retirant ses lunettes de soleil, les rangeant dans la poche de sa veste.

\- Oh, oui. Même avec quelques éditions de plus. Des livres que je savais ne pas posséder avant l'Apocalypse. Je suppose que ce sont des cadeaux.

\- Comme cette nouvelle chaise ? Rampa pointa du doigt un haut fauteuil en cachemire bleu clair près du centre de la pièce.

\- En effet. Elle est assez confortable aussi ; assied-toi, invita Aziraphale avec le sourire, faisant un geste vers la chaise.

Rampa s'y affala comme à son habitude.

\- C'est assez confortable.

\- Ça l'est vraiment. C'était une vraie bonne surprise. Un verre ?

\- Un peu de vin, si tu veux, mon ange. Aziraphale lui donna un verre à moitié rempli de vin rouge, un qu'il savait faire parti des préférés de son démon d'ami ; Rampa en prit une bonne gorgée. Et sinon, qu'as-tu eu d'autre ? L'endroit est bien plus propre que ce que je n'ai jamais vu.

Aziraphale pointa une petite série de livres qui était fraîchement arrivée.

\- Juste une collection que je n'avais jamais vue ou même pensé à obtenir. Certes, tout est moins poussiéreux qu'avant. C'est une honte, vraiment. Les livres poussiéreux n'avaient pas une odeur déplaisante. Et ta voiture ? Aucun changement ?

\- Étrangement, c'est toujours une Bentley 33. Seul le kilométrage a été remis à zéro, dit-il en prenant une autre gorgée. C'est une honte, vraiment. Elle m'a fait traversé l'enfer et m'a ramené … enfin, pas littéralement … tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Oh oui, bien sûr. Incroyable tout ça, n'est-ce pas. Aziraphale se leva pour remplir son verre. Tu veux que je te le remplisse ? Il n'eut cependant aucune réponse. Rampa, tu m'as entendu ?

Rampa était toujours assis ; avachi sur la confortable chaise en cachemire bleu clair, restant silencieux devant là où Aziraphale était assis plus tôt. L'ange rejoignit son silencieux ami et se pencha en avant pour rencontrer son regard fixe. C'est là qu'il réalisa que le démon était endormi. Le seul bruit qu'il faisait était le son léger d'une respiration, étrange combinaison entre un sifflement et un grognement.

\- Mon cher, tu t'es endormi ! s'étonna doucement Aziraphale. Je n'avais pas idée que tu dormais les yeux ouverts. Est-ce un truc de démon, ou seulement ton truc ?

L'ange observa son magasin. Ce ne serait pas bien de réveiller Rampa juste pour le renvoyer chez lui, il devrait appeler un taxi et ce serait, pour ainsi dire, trop compliqué à deux heures du matin. Marmonnant pour lui-même, il marcha jusqu'à la chambre et saisit une couverture du lit et la drapa autour du démon endormi après lui avoir pris des mains son verre de vin. Il se demanda à quel point dormir assis comme cela pouvait être confortable. Puis, en y réfléchissant, compte tenu de ce qu'ils avaient traversé la semaine passée, ça faisait sens. Il éteignit la plupart des lumières d'un léger mouvement de la main et alla se préparer pour dormir.

\- Dors bien, mon amour.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Rampa se réveilla en sursaut. Il regarda autour de lui et réalisa rapidement qu'il n'était pas à son appartement. Il était entouré de livres ; bien. Il était dans la librairie d'Aziraphale. Il chassa le sommeil de ses yeux et se rendit compte de la douce couverture autour de lui. Elle sentait fort comme l'ange. La couverture était moelleuse et chaude, juste comme l'ange.

\- Aziraphale ? appela-t-il, ne recevant aucune réponse. Il se leva, plia le plaid sur son bras et alla regarder dans l'arrière boutique de son ange. Il trouva la chambre d'Aziraphale assez rapidement, elle était grande ouverte. Sa vision de nuit l'aida plutôt bien.

Il regarda dans la chambre et vit qu'Aziraphale était recroquevillé sur le côté d'un lit d'une taille décente. Profondément endormi. Il ressemblait, et bien, à un ange. Rampa remarqua tout de suite qu'il n'avait pas de couverture.

\- Oh, mon ange, devais-tu vraiment me la donner ? murmura Rampa doucement, plus pour lui-même.

Une horloge sonna faiblement dans la librairie. Il était quatre heures du matin.

\- Hum. Il est sûrement trop tard pour appeler un taxi, même avec un miracle. Je pourrais aussi bien rester ici.

En plus, Rampa ne voulait pas rendre Aziraphale inquiet en disparaissant durant la nuit. Il ne voulait pas être réveillé tôt le matin par un ange soucieux pour des choses si triviales.

Rampa se miracula son pyjama et un oreiller de rechange. Ensuite, il grimpa sur le côté opposé du lit après avoir couvert son cher ami du doux couvre-pied. Il se tourna pour que son dos soit contre celui d'Aziraphale (une chose qui, dans de normales circonstances, était une mauvaise idée) et se retrouva lui-même, pour la première fois en six milles ans, en paix.

\- Bonne nuit, mon ange.

Fin


End file.
